Stripping The Walls
by TheRedConverseGirl
Summary: When an unexpected guest shows up at Team 7 weekly dinner, they don't suspect that everything is about to take a turn, and they will never be the same.
1. Part I

**A/N:** I had to get this out of my head :p

Thanks birkastan2018 for all your help and inputs!

Happy Reading!

*P.S. English is not my first language, so be gentle please. I'll fix mistakes and errors along the way. *And Sasuke has both arms, he accepted the prosthetic one here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related, unfortunately.**

* * *

The sound of several knocks called Sakura's attention to the front door.

Recognizing the beat, she abandoned her current task and moved from the kitchen, shaking her head, and waiting for the following two final knocks.

It was seven o'clock on a Thursday. The day she hosted weekly dinners for Team 7. It was a tradition that begun right after the war, and one that she wouldn't give up on.

Tuesdays were Ichiraku's nights, Thursdays were card games and homemade dinner at Sakura's, and occasionally tea on Sundays, whenever they felt like.

She had her hands on the doorknob when she heard the last knock. She grinned and pulled the front door open to the sight of her teammates. Naruto was holding a fist in mid-air, while Sasuke was trying to lecture him to stop this "knock nonsense". And behind them, a third shinobi watched the interaction with a smug look.

Her hand moved to rest on her right hip, she cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes — they were bickering already, for Kami's sake! It was enough to get their attention.

Naruto looked straight to the floor and mumbled a "Sorry Sakura-chan" while Sasuke glared at him and let out a short "Idiot". Her eyes snapped to the raven-haired boy and the glare he received was enough to keep his mouth shut.

It wasn't news for Naruto to be in the short end of her temper — Sakura was like a mother hen these days — But for Sasuke, this was still pretty new. And it was still annoying that he would receive one of Sakura's fierce glare every now and then. He only nodded in acknowledgment.

Satisfied with the message she sent — you better don't mess this up — she softened her eyes and stepped aside, a silent invitation to let them in. "Welcome to my humble home, nice to see you all in one piece and on time"

Sasuke nodded again, and was about to introduce their guest, when Naruto beat him to it. "You remember Shark Face, ne Sakura-chan?"

"Oi, I have a name!"

"Yes, I remember Suigetsu" she turned to face him. "We met earlier at the Hokage Tower. I take it you decided to stay, and leave tomorrow morning after a good rest"

"That's right, Pinky. I decided to respect my doctor's advice" he winked and moved along Naruto to the living room.

Sasuke that was confused by the familiar interactions but decided to shrug it off for now. "I apologize for my guest. In my defense, he invited himself to stay at my place, and then Naruto showed up.."

"And when you last expected, Naruto was dragging both of you here without any choice". She smiled knowingly.

"Hn."

"That's ok, Sasuke-kun" she moved past him, and looked behind her shoulder, meeting obsidian pools. "Kaka-sensei said he's likely not making this week again.. he mumbled something about classified and troublesome" she chuckled and added "I think he's spending too much time with Shikamaru. And Sai is on a mission! So, it's only us today"._ Great, she was rambling again._

Sakura went back to get cups, passing by the loud duo and he followed close.

"So, don't worry, there's plenty of food for everybody". She added more to herself than to his sake.

* * *

Sakura's apartment was simple and indeed humble. The hall led to an open space, where the living room met the kitchen and dinner area. By the right side of the living room, there was another door, leading to her bedroom, and another one to the bathroom. There was also a nice balcony with a double glass door that allowed the moonlight to shine through, creating a soothing environment.

The walls were painted a pale green that could be easily mistaken by cream. The dark leather couch was her most expensive possession, a present from her master, that accompanied a nice fluff rug that once graced the Senju household. In the opposite side, the four-chair dinner table was already full of different dishes. Nobody knew, but she usually took some time off to prepare everything to her second family.

The sound of a cork popping stole the room's attention. They weren't of age yet, but who would be watching? The three neo-sannin could probably get away with anything these days. In a way, Thursdays on Sakura's was also a code for alcohol free zone. The bottle of sake was already on the table. She brought the newly opened wine bottle with her, along with her third glass.

Yes, third, because cooking for these guys required alcohol. They wouldn't admit it to her or anyone actually, but they looked forward to her dinners. Homemade food was something they missed for far too long, and there was just something so warm and special, when the meal was made by someone that genuinely loved you.

* * *

Three bottles of sake and a sink full of dirty dishes later, the buzz was evident.

"Thank you, _Sakura-chan_!" Naruto brought the cup up and looked at her, eyes crinkled and a thousand-watt grin. "Everything was delicious, right _Teme_?"

Sasuke was a happy drunk, with softer expressions and a looser tongue. It wasn't a big transformation really, but it was better than Hns and grunts. When they were really lucky, Sasuke would enlighten them with little anecdotes or re-telling of his favorites memories together.

That's why when he turns to fully acknowledge the cook with his full attention, a barely-there kirk of his lip, and a sincere "Hn.. Arigatou" nobody was surprised.

"That's right, Pinky, you can definitely cook" Suigetsu added, quickly breaking the last Uchiha's unashamed staring.

"Thanks, it's nothing!" she waved them off and returned to nurse her drink. "Are we playing anything?"

Traditionally, after dinner was served and consumed, they would play a card game or just talk and drink some more. Naruto had already grabbed a deck from the drawer behind him and was now shuffling the cards expertly. "Blackjack again?"

Sakura raised a finger to her chin and looked up, her trademark pensive look. "Mm.. what about Poker? It's being a while"

"Are we betting real money?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Nope, we don't do that.." Naruto said while cutting the deck in half and mixing the cards again. "..anymore. Long story"

"That's lame. If there's no pot, then we should play Strip Poker" Suigetsu winked at no one in particular.

Sasuke scrunched up his nose, and Sakura blushed two shades of pink darker than her hair. They seemed to be the only ones hesitating the proposition.

The little blossom knew that her big brain could help her out here. She stopped losing on purpose to let Sasuke win a long time ago. And, contrary to popularbelief — considering her master, who was terrible at gambling and card games — she wasn't.

Sakura could count cards. _Easily_.

She had also the advantage of being familiar with two of the three opponents — their intoxicated state would help too. She had five glasses too many during and after dinner, but she was barely tipsy — another difference between Sakura and her shishou.

While Tsunade would go from happy to shitfaced drunk in a swing or two — which Sakura suspected the Slug Princess did on purpose — the pink-haired kunoichi could hold her own. A secret she wouldn't tell even Ino, who suspected precisely that it had something to do with the rhombus on her forehead and her perfect chakra control.

Following that train of thought, Sakura knew she could be fully dressed, with 3 naked men in her living room, in a span of two hours or less. She could also, if she felt like it, tease them — or tease him — and pretend to let her guard down. _Cha! This could be fun._

On the other hand, Sakura was dressed in total of three pieces: her burgundy flared sundress, which ended a few inches above her knees, and her underthings — a new navy lace set. She was in disadvantage already, and that wouldn't do.

Ready to lay the first trap, she pursed her lips and put her glass down. "Hey, wait a second! But it won't be fair" she pouted, while twirling a loose pinky strand around her finger. "You see, I'm losing already. I only have three pieces to take off,'' she explained, motioning her hand, finger pointing between the three of them "..and you have clearly more layers"

"That's a no brainer Pinky," Suigetsu added, smirking openly. "..you can count your dress as two pieces. You'll remove first the top part, and you can keep the skirt, before losing it entirely"

Sakura blinked a few times, dumb-folded to the quick retort. That Shark boy was smart.

Sasuke that was past tipsy, but still very conscious, watched the ping pong with calculating eyes, narrowing at his former teammate and his ridiculous pointy tooth.

Suigetsu wasn't stupid. He knew when to play with fire and when to stop. Following the Uchiha during his darkest times, Suigetsu was acutely aware of each death glare and pointed look he was receiving from the raven-haired boy, the same way he knew the precise message behind each one.

But that wouldn't stop him, neither take his opportunity of fun and torture away. Not to forget the beautiful lady present, each glimpse of naked skin was worthy a _Chidori Nagashi._

With an expertise that rivalled the best strategists — saved Shikamaru because he simply didn't care — his plan to push these two helpless, beautiful people together was in motion.

He would push all buttons tonight. He will flirt and he will tease, he will make both of them squirm — for different reasons _or not_. And if he was getting something along the way, who could blame him for trying and being automatically rewarded?

He was doing some good too, and charity and Suigetsu wouldn't be placed together in a few lifetimes. He snorted inwardly at the thought. The Kiri nin released his devilish smirk and replaced it with a lazy boyish grin.

Naruto had drunk the most and would drop dead to the floor anytime soon. The _Princess_ across the table was not as drunk as she let on, and she sure was also planning something. The chief was slipping from his happy phase, and more than that could screw his plans up.

Calculating his next move, he sighed and prepared himself for the possibilities of storm, hopefully one that would awaken some passionate action that could clear this crackling tension that was going on and on for two years too many.

Sakura had enough time to consider the option, bringing a finger back to her chin, she pretended to consider his option, and then nodded. "Okay then, let's play!" she quickly added "Sake anyone?"

* * *

"Rules?" Sasuke look at Suigetsu expectantly. This simple word meant agreement, and it was time to begin.

His grin widened and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, puffing it a bit and looking straight at Sakura — Naruto was at his left and Sasuke at his right, facing each other. "Very well, we'll play using the draw poker method. Each player is dealt five cards, and a round of betting ensues"

Naruto squinted his eyes and was about to ask something, but Suigetsu continued. "Then, we'll show our cards. The losers will take a piece of clothing off, while the winner gets to keep everything on. You can either see that bet, raise it, or fold. A player who wants to stay in must see or raise that bet, just as in regular poker" He then finished with glinting eyes "If you lose, you lose the garments you bet. If you win, you get to keep them on. It's that easy."

While Sasuke and Sakura nodded, Naruto pointed a finger and asked loudly "So, we deal the cards and we bet. If my cards are better, I keep my clothes and you guys remove one piece, unless you decided to back out?"

"That's right, Dobe"

"Dunno if I should play.." He raised his hand up and scratched his blond locks. "Hinata-chan wouldn't like that, hun.. that I looked at.," He looked Sakura up and down suggestively, which brought some pink dust to her cheeks.

"You can give up and go sleep anytime, nobody is holding you here, _Fox_. Now, the cards, we're playing this"

Sakura, that was childishly swinging her chair between the frontal and back feet, placed her hands on top of the table abruptly, the splinting sound of the hardwood didn't go unnoticed. With wide eyes and a serious face, she looked around, making eye contact with each shinobi and blurted: "No ninjutsu!"

This brought up some whinnying and questioning by the drunk knucklehead. She narrowed her eyes, making him shut up faster than normal. Sakura made a mental note to test his awareness during this inebriate state some other time.

She moved her head sharply to her left and narrowed her eyes, turning them into two slits, that we're still fiery and accusatory. "..and no dōjutsu either!"

* * *

Naruto dealt the cards, five each and face down. He had to recount them a couple times and he prayed to Kami that nobody noticed it. _'I did, boy',_ he heard the Fox retorting and muttered a "Shut up" in return.

Sakura memorized her hand and put the cards down neatly. Her eyes went around the room, observing her opponents. She was nervous, she didn't have a strong hand — only one pair — but she didn't want to fold and give up so soon.

Taking in Naruto's nervous face, she moved her neck left and right to shake the tension and decided to continue.

All set of eyes were crossing each other — calculating the next move — and Sasuke was the first to make a move. "I'm in"

Sakura glanced to him and smoothed her cards. "Me too"

Naruto and Suigetsu followed short, agreeing to bet their cards.

Everybody turned their cards and scanned the presented hands. Suigetsu whistled sharply. "It seems Sasuke won the first match, he has a _full house_. Time to pay up" he finished by removing his light jacket.

Sasuke smirked at the mortified expression their female teammate was expressing. Naruto followed suit by removing his orange jacket and muttering something under his breath. All set of eyes were on Sakura now.

"Um.." she looked at anywhere but them.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Sasuke almost purred, if it wasn't for the slight slur. "Giving up?" He finished by probing an elbow on the table and holding up his right cheek.

_Don't chicken out, we can do this! Cha! _That was the last push. She faced Sasuke, taking in the intensive stare. The expectancy made her suppress a shudder. His eyes, those endless dark pools were making her blood boil.

She couldn't understand how he could do that to her, with only a look. They were friends, but that look was nothing but sinful. She was sure that the Uchiha most precious weapon were his eyes, but they were not exclusively for combat.

Sakura felt her skin flush around her collarbone and was thankful that — for now — it was covered by her dress. The warmth travelled to her navel, and she knew she had to stop this, before he could compromise her — or '_ahem'_ her panties. She closed her eyes for a second and let a sigh escape. Moving the chair backwards, she made room to stand up. She was ready.

"_Watch m_e, Uchiha" she finally replied.

Sasuke was giving her his full attention now_ —_ _Hn,_ _let's see how far she takes this _— leaning on the chair, he arched a brow and crossed his arms.

Sakura placed both hands on her hips, switching her weight to her left leg, she smoothed the skirt of her dress. Pinching the fabric on both sides, she moved a little of fabric down, however nothing really moved, and everyone in the room was confused. She continued the motion, shifting the weight to each leg after each little push. When her hands were getting close to her knees, she stopped and rested both hands on her hips again.

The three men looked at each other puzzled, and one of them was afraid to voice what she was doing.

"Oiii _Sak-chaaaan_, _whadda_ you—" Naruto's mouth was clapped shut by Suigetsu's hand — he definitely didn't want anything breaking the spell of the moment.

She cleared her throat to get their attention again. With all eyes on her, she squeezed her legs, crossing them, one in front of the other. And that's when a navy-blue piece of cloth fell down to her ankles.

Naruto fainted and felt off his chair.

Suigetsu was surprised, mouth gaped, and eyes moving from her hands to her feet back and forth.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the offended scrape of cloth. His mouth was dry, and he wasn't sure if it was because of his alcohol consumption anymore. He ignored the flutter feeling that laid down to his stomach, and it took him all of his self-control to not blabber any nonsense — or to get up and take the little thing, _and Sakura_, and run. _What?_

Smirking triumphantly, she uncrossed her legs, bent down and slide her hand carefully to her knee, then to her ankle. The light and slow caress was more sensual than it should, and she probably didn't have a clue how much this little show was affecting him.

Stepping aside, she took her underwear and lifted her foot, holding it up until she could unhook it. He could feel a burn sensation growing from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears.

Sakura was holding the lacy thing up. She twisted it once around her finger, and then thrown it behind her. It landed over her living room lamp with a soft thud. _Cha!_

Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth and coughed a couple times, quickly switching the hand for his drink and averting his eyes of the scene.

Suigetsu cut in with a long whistle, prompting Naruto to jump up. Next round was up, phase one completed.

* * *

With regained confidence, Sakura won the second match with a Straight Flush and no sweat. Her reward was three shirtless men sitting around her dinner table — _yummy_. Her eyes traveled freely, and she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Like what you see, Pinky?" She replied with a wink and a tiny smirk.

At that, she stopped and looked him up and down. Inspecting meticulously — with doctor's eyes of course.

"If you're looking for gills, you're not going to find 'em, _Princess_" Suigetsu's smirk grew after that. Sakura flushed red and cough, taking the forgotten drink back to her lips.

Sasuke didn't miss that she was openly ogling the other player — _while he's right here _— and he can't really explain why, but he didn't like it one bit. "Let's go." He quickly said, hoping they would just stop wasting time already.

Naruto, that was now holding a flask of sake like a baby, was in no condition to deal cards, so Suigetsu took the job to pass the next hands.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Sakura won the third match too. Her grin radiated through the room, she was wining, she was teasing, and this was the most fun she had in a long time.

"Come on, boys. Pants down!" She giggled and crossed her arms, waiting for more rewards.

Suigetsu was the first to quickly get up and remove his pants. Leaving the Shark boy in box briefs only. He was acting like this was his natural habitat, and that this way he was even more comfortable than before. He didn't sit down just yet and waited for the other two.

The blush gracing Sakura's cheeks was light, and she didn't really care to pretend she was unaffected. There was an almost naked guy on her living room, for the first time ever!

Sasuke wouldn't be left behind, he was not a coward and the alcohol boost was a plus now. He got up and turned to Sakura, locking his eyes with hers. He removed his black trousers in a swift movement, stepping aside of the pile of clothes, he placed a hand on his hip and smirked.

The pink-haired nin's blush grew a few shades darker. Her eyes travelled his body and she confirmed her suspicion that he used boxers briefs — _black boxers!_ Her breathing was coming in short pants now, and she mentally slapped herself for let them see her like that.

_'Yo it's your turn, brat' _Naruto got up and patted his stomach, murmuring a "Thank you dattebayo". He nonchalant removed his pants, displaying his frog boxer shorts. He sat back down as this was a normal occurrence.

Feeling eyes on her and Naruto, Sakura quickly explained. "Naruto stays over often, nothing I haven't seen before." She didn't notice the implication of her words, and she didn't explain anything further, but she felt the eyes of the dark-haired nin on her.

* * *

They were probably at the forth or so match now. He wasn't sure.

The silence was killing him, and he was trying to stay awake and watch what all the fuss is about — _this strip poker thingy_. His eyes dropped a few times.

_'Wake up kid, things are heating up'_ The nine-tails flared a bit of chakra to help the jinchuuriki.

_Huh?_ He wasn't sure what has happening and how long he was out, but he felt threatened by this energy change.

A "…_RASENGANN_!" was echoed through the living room when Naruto jumped on top of his chair — not realizing he was the one shouting — and, thrusting an empty hand forward — the other hand was still holding his baby flask.

'_Tsk'_

"Naruto!"

"Idiot!"

"Okay, you had enough for today. Be a good boy and go lay down over there." Sakura guided him to the couch, but he chose the floor.

"M'a good boy hm"

Sakura patted his head while he laid down, circling around until he found a comfortable curled position, much like a dog — or a _fox_ \- would do.

* * *

"Pay up, Pinky!"

They were both looking expectantly at her. This wasn't time to back out, she could still turn this around. One way or other, it wasn't like she had to be worried or that she had anything to really hide. She knew she was beautiful; she knew her body and she loved it.

After her tutelage with the Slug Princess, her confidence on her potential and on herself increased tenfold. She wasn't beautiful like Ino, with all those curves and angelical face. But she was beautiful, on her own way and she didn't need to follow a pattern to be happy with it. She had a slender body, with gentle and delicate curves, that complement her. She wasn't all soft, her legs were toned and long. Her waist was tiny but firm. Her arms looked delicate but could punch down mountains.

So deep down, she wasn't afraid, but she had to calculate her actions if she wanted to stay on top until the end. Sakura had only one safe choice, and she was going to use it.

She got up and took a couple steps back. Taking a deep breath, she started to put her next move in motion. Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to reach her zippier and hold her dress in place at the same time. And the chance of dropping her dress and showing her birthday suit to her guests was not on the table.

With a quick hand sign, Sakura summoned a clone. Suigetsu moved his elbow towards his ex-teammate, trying to get his attention. "She's got clone tricks" he moved his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke watched as the clone approached Sakura. The clone moved closer enough to whisper something to the original, covering her mouth, so they couldn't read her lips. Sakura simply nodded, while the clone moved behind her.

He continued to observe the scene. Sakura placed both hands on her hips, as if she was holding herself in place. The clone peered up Sakura's shoulder and winked, then proceed to move her nose down Sakura's slender neck, nuzzling behind her earlobe. Sasuke's breathing hitched.

The raven-haired boy couldn't even blink. The simple act was pure sin and he wanted to drown on it. The clone's eyes twinkled with mischief and he stared back challenging her.

She continued her ministrations to the original, leaving small pecks and open-mouthed kisses while pulling the zipper down Sakura's back. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed contently.

While holding his gaze, the clone moved a hand from Sakura-senpai shoulder, down the length of her arm, going back up only to take hold of the dress straps. Sakura's copy slid the burgundy pieces off the original's shoulders, caressing every inch of skin on the way.

_Kami-sama when did she.. how did she.._ Sasuke thought. This temptress was going to be the end of him. He was not blind, actually his sight was acute and precise, and above the average shinobi.

But this was not about his vision per se, this was about how long he had ignored the _fact_ that his female teammate had grown into a beautiful woman. A beautiful feminine woman that was confident and knew her body — and she wasn't afraid of it one bit.

She still blushed — a lot — but this only complimented her. Her innocence and this new discovered sensual side of her just made her more attractive. He scowled inwardly. _Why was he overthinking this? Why was he thinking about this at all?_

The clone was still holding his gaze. She moved the top part of the dress, undressing Sakura and leaving the dress pooled around her waist. Her chest was cladded with a navy-blue lacy bra, complementing the set. The cups were filled to the brim, and a bit more. The creamy plush flesh was inviting and Sasuke's mouth watered.

The room was mostly silent, except for the uneven breathing of all shinobi present. The clone continued her lazy seduction, moving her hands over Sakura's navel and stomach, up to cup lightly her breasts, while nipping the place where Sakura's shoulder and neck met.

Sakura whimpered and let out a repressed needy moan.

Sasuke tried really hard to suppress his reaction — but Kami — that sound, he wanted to hear more of that. If you really looked, you could see the faint blush dusting his cheeks and nose.

He couldn't really hear anything after that mewl, and he wasn't sure why but there was a buzzed beat pulsating in his ears. His hands fisted the material of his boxers, trying to purchase any friction of release. His jaw unclenched and his lips parted, allowing a guttural low groan to escape.

When he realized what he did, he momentarily stilled, then coughed quickly to cover it up. He moved his hand to grab his drink, however, Suigetsu was faster and grabbed the glass before him. He gulped the fiery liquid in one go, sighing, he placed the glass sharply on top of the table. Sasuke wondered why it didn't shatter.

Pretending that nothing happened, everybody returned to their previous tasks.

The clone stepped back, and Sakura released it with a puff, right after winking at her copy.

Suigetsu's was still holding the glass for dear life, mouth wide open.

Sasuke moved his chair closer to the table automatically, removing any evidence from the clear view of viridian orbs.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was amused. She did it. It was hot and it was purely her — only her. She was the one causing these reactions, and she loved it.

Sakura chuckled at the astonished nins. She bent forward for a belly laugh, squeezing her breasts against the table in the process. They were pressed tightly, overflowing the bra cups.

Suigetsu openly stared, ogling the pink minx with a hungry expression. He still couldn't believe how good this all was. His plan was long forgotten, not needed. Everything now was all Pinky's natural alluring charms.

Sasuke withdrew his eyes from her just to send a death glare to the idiot beside him.

* * *

Ten minutes later and her luck was gone.

They decided to play the last match. Suigetsu stopped playing, opting to deal the cards and watch the big finale. Sasuke, who had only one piece left, surprised them when he agreed to continue.

Sakura's going to lose, and soon. She didn't need to count the cards this time, she only had a High Card, and one opponent. Sasuke probably had a better hand than her.

_Shitshitshit! _— She's only wearing her bra and the skirt of her dress. She was going commando for the first time and — _she gulped_. Well, if she doesn't win, she'll be partially naked anyway._Ok, if I lose — boobs? or? Eeeek! Definitely boobs._

A new idea popped up. Turning slightly to Sasuke, Sakura tried to get his attention with her eyes. She rolled her eyes a few times — lazily — trying to show him the way the Sharingan spins, clearly asking him to put her in a genjutsu already.

It takes him a minute — and he blames the sake for that. He arched a brow first, questioning, but when she moved her hand to rest over her heart — the message was painfully clear.

He pulled her into his dark and red world, the tomoes of his Sharingan allured her with a lullaby of its own. Her eyes grew wider, mouth parted, she sighed and embraced the switch.

* * *

She woke up in a world accentuated by details and filled with dark colors. Shades that are proudly Uchiha. She was so delighted that she almost missed the dark figure approaching her.

Cladded in black — fully dressed — Uchiha Sasuke stopped in front of her.

"What" it's more a command than a question and Sakura pursed her lips.

"Why are you fully clothed and I'm still like this?" She waved her hand up and down, pointing to her attire.

"My genjutsu, my rules" he snorted at her discomfort.

She rolled her eyes and moved her dress up, covering herself.

"What are you doing now?" He sounded alarmed and that made her arch a brow.

"My body, my rules" She smirked. "We're not playing in here anyway"

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Um.." She broke eye contact before she could continue. "You see, I'm probably going to lose, and hm.." Sakura looked down and moved a loose pink strand behind her ear. "Well, either I take off my bra or the rest of the dress.."

"And?"

"And.. Suigetsu and you.." She took a deep breath. "..you two will either see my boobs or my lady parts."

"…"

"Won't you be a gentleman and defend your teammate's honor?" She asked incredulous to his non-reaction.

He snorted. "I thought you were having fun out there.. you seemed to be enjoying it."

"Ah, well I was but.." She closes her eyes and let it out in one breath. "I don't mind you, but I don't want that Shark Face seeing…"

"…" he simply smirked at that. To be honest, deep down, he didn't want that either. Suigetsu had overstepped his hospitality already, and he was now getting to see _his_ teammate naked? That wasn't sitting well with him, and he wouldn't tell her that, but he would be dead before that smug pervert — or any other —got to see her goods.

"I'll do your groceries!"

"_Tch._"

"For a whole month! Lots of tomatoes!"

"…"

"I'll do your laundry too."

"…" He was amused by her pleading, and he wanted to see how desperate she was.

She locked eyes with him again, averting them right and left before going back to midnight pools. Her cheeks were pink like her hair, and the way she pleaded with her eyes was his undoing. "Come on, _please_, Sa-su-ke-kun?" she whispered his name slowly.

_Fuck._

His mouth parted, and he could only stare. Not trusting his voice — even under his own genjutsu — he only nodded once and dispelled the illusion.

* * *

Sakura sucked in a deep breath and put her hands on top of the desk. Coming back from a genjutsu was never fun. It felt like all your senses were returning at once, bringing along a dizzy spell.

"You're out, Chief" Suigetsu fired two seconds after, pointing a finger to his face.

Confused he replied, "I'm not out, I was going to leave the match."

"Too late, you cheated — _no dōjutsu_ — you lost." He winks at Sakura. "For our dismay, Blossom here won't peel any more _petals_"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that. He agreed to end the match, and nobody would win. But it's clear now that he was tricked — he underestimated the competitiveness of this pink-haired minx. Clenching his teeth, he locked his eyes with her again, sending a pointed look that he knows what she did, and he didn't like it_ — this is not the end_.

"I'm leaving" He turned to Suigetsu and jerked his head towards the front door. "Get the idiot from the floor, we're taking him."

The last Uchiha stomped out of the room — clothes in hand — leaving behind a smug Sakura and satisfied Suigetsu. They winked at each other, once they knew they were safe enough to not be caught.

Before leaving, Suigetsu asked in a rushed low whisper _"What's up with you two and that eyesmex?"_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was pissed. He was teased, tortured and tricked tonight. And the worst of all, by a girl — ugh woman. He's not talking about gender, don't get him wrong — but he never imagined that he would let his guard down and be seduced — or that he would feel such unspeakable things that wouldn't let him think straight. All because of _this woman_.

Fully clothed, he left the bathroom and met the others at the door. Nodding only once to the host, he bid his good-byes. Taking one of the Dobe's arm, he moved past the threshold. Suigetsu had the other arm and waved his good-night while closing the door.

* * *

When she heard the door clicking shut, Sakura relaxed, dropping her dress to the floor and picking it up. She held it in front of her, because Kami knows how many pervs could pick through the windows._ What are you saying? You were almost naked in front of people inside your home!_

She shook her head to stop her thoughts, and paused on her tracks, only to pick up her panties. Sakura was drained — she had drunk a lot and used her chakra to control the alcohol. But what really drained her was the energy to keep up with this night.

Sighing, she turned the lights off and the lamp on. And that's when she heard the bathroom door click. Ninja skills kicking in, she moved on tip toes and grabbed the kunai underneath the sofa pillow.

The door was half opened, and she was about to crouch and get inside, when a slight change of air around her made her freeze.

Behind her, _he_ was behind her.

She didn't need to turn to know who he was, the feeling was too familiar — the position too. Her cheeks burned when she realized that he had an eyeful of her bare backside.

"Breathe, Sakura" It was enough to make her burn and burn some more. How he could say her name like that? Her name rolling out of his tongue like honey. She finally let herself breathe again.

She swallowed a couple times before trusting her voice again_. _"H-How?"

"You're not the only one with clone tricks, Sakura"

* * *

Three blocks from her apartment, a puff sound is heard, followed by a curse and a knucklehead's scream.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the reading!

Please leave your thoughts :)


	2. Part II

**A/N: **Hello!

Ok, it took me a long time to write this because it was the first time writing these kind of scenes.

So, please, be gentle! It's my first smut piece.

I hope you guys like it! ~ Happy reading :)

**Disclaimer:** Mature content ahead, proceed at your own risk.

* * *

_"You're not the only one with clone tricks, Sakura"_

The timbre of his voice alone made her shiver and she cursed under her breath for letting it show how affected she was. Her voice was barely a whisper "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"You played me." He stated accusingly. "After that stunt, you owe me at least a rematch." If he had waited one more minute, he was sure that he wouldn't need to ask her that. Moving his eyes along her figure, he could see how she had removed her dress completely and didn't bother to put anything back — not even her underwear.

If he moved two fingers forward, he could probably unclasp her lacy bra in less than two seconds. He trailed down her exposed body, and he had his eyes fixed at her curvaceous ass, paying attention to the telltale of a faint bikini mark when she spun abruptly. "Rematch?" she squeaked.

He didn't care to look her in the eyes right away, and only when she cleared her throat that he snapped his head up.

Her eyes were frantically searching something that he couldn't name, but he hoped to Kami that she could find. The heaving of her chest was distracting, and the only thing not making him break eye contact was the intensity of her darkened hooded eyes.

"It's time we talk, Sakura."

A million and one things crossed her mind at once. She realized then that he wasn't talking about the game anymore. There's this invisible line between them that they seemed to be crossing often; where accidental touches became regular and stolen glances happened freely and frequently. And don't get me started on the tension — there was clearly mutual attraction here.

Until now, she hasn't allowed herself to name this, because even thinking could turn the unknown into hope and that was something she couldn't afford doing — or she didn't want to.

For the lack of response, he added "Don't you think?"

He took a step towards her, and she took two steps back. Repeating the motion without breaking eye contact, he stopped when there was less than a foot between them.

_Beautiful_.

Her cheeks were flushed a light dust of pink that could be a close match to the halo radiating around her hair. The moonlight was bathing her, brightening the pale green of her eyes and giving her skin an ethereal glow that made her seem unreal.

Her slender neck and exposed collarbone were inviting him, as much as her cladded breasts, tiny toned waist and round hips. Her legs were impossibly long, and his hands twitched to the thinking of touching them.

When he looked up again, she had captured her bottom lip between her teeth. And Kami, Sasuke had never seem something so captivating.

_So fucking beautiful._

Unconsciously, he reached out and run a finger along the hostage lip, freeing it in the process. Before he could back out, she licked her lips, running her tongue over the bottom one and his finger. The action alone was enough to shatter his self-control and rational thinking.

One second he was looking at her lips, the other he had her pressed to the wall.

One hand went up to tangle in her hair — because secretly, he always wanted to feel the silkiness of her locks — while the other was securely holding her bare hip — the clothes she was holding, long forgotten by their feet.

Her eyes widened a fraction and moved to his mouth and then back to lock with his eyes. When she parted her lips to question what that hell was he doing, he took it as an opportunity to close the space between them.

When their lips met for the first time, and they moved surprisingly in sync – with mutual desperation – he waited a millisecond for the so called fireworks _or_ butterflies. He never believed in them, but the _Dobe_ wouldn't shut up about it**. **

As the kiss lingered, he believed he never got them — but whatever this was, whatever he was feeling, it was better than the theory of a childish remark involving fairytale soulmates or star-crossed lovers.

He was lost on her shape, mesmerized by her softness, drowned in her flavor. He took his time to learn them all — all while the blossom melt under him. His ears were furiously pounding — as fast as the drum inside his ribcage — and he almost missed the needy whimper that escaped from her swollen kissed lips.

His blood was _liquid fire_ — and Sasuke was burning, consumed by this passion. He understood then why it's said that the Uchiha breathe fire — and it has nothing to do with the _family jutsu_.

With this new found euphoria, he deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue along her bottom lip — asking for entrance. Dazedly, she complied and opened up for him.

When their tongues touched, they couldn't deny the explosion that they felt behind closed lids.

In a battle for dominance, Sakura grabbed a fistful of raven locks, tugging tightly and pressing him to her, while he had cupped her cheeks angling her for better access. They only parted when air was clearly needed. Their foreheads were touching and their breaths mingling, and he could swear there were black spots dancing around them.

As if it was a crime to not touch her now, he moved to her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on the way to her pulse. Naturally, Sakura found her way around his shoulders, one hand still holding the feathery locks. When he found her sweet spot — between her earlobe and neck — she moaned loudly, scratching the nape of his neck instinctively. A low groan vibrated against her throat in response.

When he noticed that their pants were not so erratic, and they were more composed, he questioned her lowly. And if they weren't alone and so close, she would have missed it. "What was _that_ earlier?"

"_What_?" Her mind couldn't process anything but instinctive passion at the moment.

He nuzzled her hair and held her hips possessively. He wasn't as drunk as before, and normally he would be irritated that he had to explain — _so annoying_ — but he wouldn't move and break their spell, even though he could explain everything with his eyes.

"That little show." He pressed his aristocratic nose to the column of her neck pushing it towards the direction of the dinner table.

His tone was inquisitive and a little curious, but the way he held her was screaming "mine-mine-mine". She took a moment to consider if this Sasuke, one that was stripped from his hard walls — one that was honest with himself — if this Sasuke could not only feel something towards her, but also feel entitled to her exclusively. And Sasuke didn't like to share what was his. _Was he jealous? _

"Are you _jealous_?" she blurted out.

He stilled for a second and snorted, losing his death grip on her rips — which surely would be bruised in the morning. He started to move his hands lazily up and down her sides, tingling her skin in its wake. He nipped her earlobe and pretended she didn't just ask him _that_.

Yeah, that wouldn't do. She couldn't associate him with something that could be considered a weakness — _stupid Uchiha pride_. She slowly moved one hand from his shoulder, caressing his arm with little lazy circles — stealing a move from his books. "_Okay_, you're not.." She found herself saying while her hand snaked underneath his shirt. She felt him trying to fight a shiver when her fingers grazed the underline of his pants and hiked up his sides. With a sugar coated voice, she pouted and said "..but you're mad at me."

"_Mad_?" He snapped his head up, looking her in the eyes and showing her just how much she _annoyed_ him. His eyes were a fiery storm, a mix of desire, lust and longing, and she took everything in with a sharp intake of air. "I'm _furious_!" He said while placing both hands forcefully on the wall, one each side of her head.

_How dare she take her clothes off in front of other people? Seductively? How dare she make him feel all these things? How dare she.._

The warmth radiating from him was her catalyst; she couldn't take it anymore. She was burning — burning for him. The room was quiet and the only sounds that could be heard were their uneven breathing. Her eyes were heavy and clouded, mirroring the storm on his.

"_Shut up and kiss me already._" She whispered.

And he didn't need to be told twice. In a rush, they met halfway, hands roaming their bodies in a frenzy — eagerly exploring each inch of exposed skin. Her muscles tensed when he moved from her sides to her stomach — stopping to tease her navel — then turning around her waist and up her back**. **

His lips brushed against hers desperately, almost bruising. Her touch — lingering and igniting — was the most addictive thing he had experienced and he was hooked already. And he couldn't stop thinking why they haven't done this before.

She tugged the hem of his shirt, and he tossed it behind him in one swift movement. Sakura was drunk — not the alcohol type anymore — she was drunk with desire and anticipation. She explored the dips and expanses of his carved chest and stomach; the muscles rippled, and his skin prickled following her hasty yet tender touch.

Sasuke found the clasp of her bra and undid it faster than she would. He slid the straps, discarding the offended piece somewhere behind him. Placing his hands on the underlines of her breasts, he broke the kiss to take her in.

For Sakura, this was a part of her that usually caused some discomfort. She wasn't flat as everybody thought, she just didn't like to wear revealing clothes. She was a kunoichi and she favored the practical and comfortable.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes to watch his reaction and braced herself — because even though she knew she was beautiful, she couldn't avoid the thought that maybe he would think she was lacking_. _And she hated that she was even considering this—

As he could read her mind, he covered both breasts with his hands and kneaded them. The perky mounds were made for his hands, that he was certain. He brushed past her nipples, and she arched to his touch — eyes closed, moaning softly. _She was_— Grunting softly, he let out a barely-there whisper ".._perfect_."

Her rose nipples were hard in an instant, and he lowered himself to capture one tip between his lips, tugging it softly. She quivered beneath his touch — she was so responsive — and he wanted to feel her body reacting again, he wanted to hear her little moans.

She gasped at the unexpected warmth and moved her hand to tug his dark hair. When she opened her eyes, she almost came undone at the sight — the erotic scene of Sasuke cradled between her breasts, ravishing her and tugging a nipple between his teeth was too much — she whimpered and rolled her hips.

Sasuke let out a groan of approval, while latching onto the other breast. She repeated the motion, feeling him hard against her core. His hand left one breast only to hold her hips and press against her.

He freed her nipple with a loud '_pop_' when Sakura started teasing his waistband line, dipping one finger in and out. He grabbed her wrist and brought it over her head, pinning it in place.

Wrapping the fingers of his other hand around the back of her knee, he hoisted her leg around his waist. Holding her thigh, he grounded his hips. She used her free hand to cover her mouth, trying to hold these sounds she didn't even know she could make.

He looked up; the disapproval was clear on his features — he wanted to hear her for Kami-sake! But when she uncovered her mouth, her eyes carried more than just desire and a storm of feelings.

They were questioning him unintentionally — and before she could overthink and turn this into something it's not — he gave her an answer for an unspoken question. He could only hope that this was what she wanted — and he answered the best way he knew how.

Because, after all, he could only show her — assure her that this wasn't just a game anymore. This wasn't a match. So, he captured her lips again, and poured everything he was feeling and some more into a searing kiss. Because he was never a man of words, he showed her just how much he cherished this moment — and her. How much he craved and how much he cared.

The kiss wasn't slow — because he would never be able to restrain himself that much with her — but it was sweet, it was desperate and full of unspoken promises. And when a single tear escaped her eye, running from her cheek to their joined lips, he ceased the kiss. Tugging her lower lip once, he rested his forehead against hers.

Sakura cupped his cheek and grazed her thumb over it a few times, to get his attention. With her eyes she told him that she understood, and she wasn't going anywhere either. She smiled, a full bright grin, and he couldn't help but name it his — because it was the same that she gave him, several times, a long time ago. By reflex Sasuke lift a corner of his lips, responding with a tiny and soft smirk.

She was sure she could float if he wasn't holding her — this rollercoaster of events was making her dizzy and she could feel her eyelids heavier. Sakura wanted him, no more games, just him and her. Sasuke and Sakura.

She moved first this time, trailing kisses along his jaw line. Her breath hitched when his hand trailed her stomach teasingly. She never got the chance to put her panties back, and just now she noticed she was fully naked.

He continued his path downwards, finding the thin trail of soft curls that guided him to her core. Unexpectedly, he cupped her possessively, pressing the heel of his palm against her womanhood.

Sakura shivered, whimpering at the contact. He slid his finger between her lips and found her more than ready. Nuzzling her neck and nipping it playfully, he whispered "You're so wet."

And she moaned his name and bucked towards his fingers. This was his undoing — his name on her lips. In one second, he had her in his arms. In another he had tossed her, not so gently, on her couch.

Sakura landed on her back, and quickly brought her knees up her stomach, crossing her ankles forcefully in front of her bared parts.

Sasuke was kneeling by her feet, and he reached to untangle her legs — he wasn't having any of this shyness bullshit, they were passed that. He tugged her ankles unsuccessfully and cursed her inhuman strength. "_Quit_ _it_, Sakura."

Her chest was heaving, and her lips were parted, she was still recovering from his tease. _She was so hot like this_ — with her pink hair splayed around the pillow and the perspiration of her skin made her look ethereal. So beautiful.

She arched a brow in response. And she didn't expect to get anything in return really, but he surprised her again.

"I want to see you." When her eyes softened, he continued "..all of you."

The raw emotion of that three others alone was palpable. And then she understood, he wasn't just asking permission to see her body. He was telling her that he wanted all of her. He wanted to see the true Sakura; the one that smiled brightly and called him _Sasuke-kun_, the one that was brave and strong and that could punch gods, and the one that could shine through his darkness and guide him to a path full of love. _Damn him — he could say half-dozen words and mean the world._

She trembled at the realization and withdraw her strength, unclasping her legs slowly. Still bashfully, she opened up for him, planting her feet on each side of his knees and waited.

Sasuke had seen naked women before, he was no prude — but this was the first time he was close enough to touch. He leaned down, placing a flat hand on her stomach, pinning her in place, and hovering a few inches above her. The thin trail of pink curls was a tease, he knew now. She was mostly bare, and he could perfectly see how wet she was for him. Eagerly, he parted her folds with two fingers, and explored her.

Sakura arched to his touch, almost lifting off the couch completely. And when he pressed a small circle on her little bundle, she cried out, her mouth parting and forming a little 'oh'. If she kept doing this, he wouldn't be able to take anymore. With another finger, he teased her entrance and she sit up at that panting heavily.

When his digit entered her, she gasped, and he cursed under his breath. _She was too tight, too hot, too— _

"Sasuke-kun, _now_!." And thank Kami he wasn't the only one desperate.

Nodding silently, he discarded his pants and boxers in one go. When he kneeled before her, she unconsciously licked her lips, eyes wide and thirsty, she reached for him.

Groaning in frustration, Sasuke swatted her hand and leaned further. "No more games, not now."

She understood; like her, he was ready to explode. They had prolonged it too much, for something that had slowly started after dinner — or even longer than that. They couldn't play any more games now.

Retreating, she balanced herself on her elbows while he positioned at her entrance. He pushed all the way in, burying himself inside of her up to the hilt. He took a minute to savor her walls adapting to him

_Fuck. _

When he looked down at her, he cursed under his breath. Brows furrowed; eyes shut closed while biting her lower lip. If Sasuke didn't know her, he would have probably missed the way she was trying to hide her pained expression. He was an idiot. He never thought she would have waited—

"I'm sorry." He balanced himself on one elbow, while the other arm was pushing him away. "Should we stop? We can stop— "

She shook her head and extended her hands to hold onto his shoulders. "I'm okay." She wasn't so convincing, but she didn't want to stop this. "Please, don't stop."

Seeing that she wanted — needed — this as much as him, he embraced her waist, snaking a hand around her to bring her closer. He resumed a slow pace that was leaving breathless.

When she felt more comfortable, she captured his lips and moved her hips, humming when the movement allowed him to go deeper inside her. That earned her a low groan that caused tingles down her spine.

The slow pace that melt them at first was becoming torture, pure agonizing torture. The combination of their kiss, their bodies touching and pressing against each other, and the burning heat of each deep leisurely thrust were intensely pushing them over the edge. _And he just wanted to pound into her and—_

He picked up the pace at the thought, growing bolder and confident once her expression had morphed into one of pleasure — confirmed by her mewls and whimpers. Moving a free hand to her hip, he used it to tilt her angle, and he got in even deeper.

Her walls clamped tighter around him, and he cursed when she moved to assault his neck. She was leaving red angry marks on his back; the mix of pleasure and pain was unbearable. He bit her shoulder, removing himself of her and pushing roughly back inside.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she clutched to his shoulders for dear life — trying to find any means of purchase.

"Don't." He said through gritted teeth and locking their eyes.

She moaned a "Hun?" and Sasuke thought that that should be illegal.

With another hard thrust, he got her attention and tried again. "Don't—forget how strong you're, _woman_" his voice was restrained, pained, but still amused.

Sakura gasped a "Sorry" and applied a layer of green soothing chakra to the almost-crushed area.

He hissed in relief and bent down to capture a nipple with his teeth, her hands finding raven locks automatically. She moaned with abandon now, savoring each and every new sensation.

He cupped one ass cheek, hurrying the deep strokes, reaching the perfect spot inside her. They wouldn't last, she could feel the coil tighten in her lower abdomen with each thrust — and she knew he was close too.

Thinking fast, she cradled him and rolled them in a swift movement. For his surprise, they landed on her precious rug, Sasuke on his back and Sakura on top of him.

Not wasting any second — because she couldn't stand the empty feeling — she lifted herself up and sat down, impaling herself on him. This time both of them cried out.

His hands moved naturally to hold her thighs, sliding to her ass and back in a thirsty routine. She moved slow at first, learning the pace. But when she placed her hands on his chest and rolled her hips, tearing up a guttural sound off the raven-haired nin, she couldn't stop.

She rode him hard and fast, with clear abandonment, crying out his name like a mantra. They were ablaze, simmering their skin upon contact. Around them, the air was crackling — electrifying — creating a state of euphoria for them.

Sasuke leveraged himself with an arm and sat up, keeping Sakura on his lap. She cupped his cheek, inclining him towards her lips. And he embraced her, holding tight, the feeling of her bare breasts pressed on his chest was pure bliss.

Still holding her, he used on hand to help her movements, that were sharp but uneven now that they were so close. He bucked up meeting her halfway.

When he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth — swallowing a moan — the coil pressing tight inside her sprang free and her eyes shut close. She shivered and her mouth opened in a silent scream, brows furrowed in concentration. And she shattered, crying out a broken "Sas-su-ke-kun."

"_Shit_." She was gripping him like a vice. Her walls fluttering and squeezing him while he helped her ride out the last waves of her climax. It was an excruciating pleasure that made him grit his teeth.

And the delicious sight of Sakura Haruno — so hot and luscious, so fucking beautiful — pushed the tightness on his lower abdomen to burst. He came with strangled gasps against her throat and her name on his lips — after several shallow strokes, he was spent.

Waking from his stupor, Sasuke laid down bringing her on top of him, moving an arm around her waist possessively.

Sakura sighed against his skin; the contentment clear as she circled his chest lazily with her finger. He closed his eyes and moved one hand to play with the strands of her hair. It seemed that they stayed like that for hours, the silence binding that moment to their memories for eternity.

It wasn't surprising that she was the first to break the quietness surrounding them. "So," she started, inclining her head up to look him in the eyes. "..no clone tricks?"

He snorted. "I could ask _you_ the same."

She huffed, bringing a hand up in exasperation. "It's not like there was time.." she trailed off, dropping her hand down, smacking him playfully.

"Hn." It was true, they couldn't prolong this any further. It was also a miracle that they last that much, not that he was going to admit that.

Still, feeling smug after everything, he let her in a little secret. "I'm _not_ ready to share you—"

Sakura raised a single manicured brow, smirking at the confession, and he completed: ".. yet."

At that, she stilled, blinking once — twice. Then, she raised both brows in surprise and broke in a conceited grin.

"_Tch_." He pressed her closer and nudged her nose, stealing a kiss after a bit.

And when she arched to him, deepening the kiss and humming willingly, he thought that he could kiss Sakura Haruno forever, and he would never get his fill.

Then he decided: he wouldn't waste more time. No more games, no more walls.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! *blushes*

I thought of several ways to finish the second part. At first, I wanted to explore some wild possibilities, but since it was clearly the first time they were getting together, it didn't seem natural. And in the end, because I'm a hopeless romantic, this is what I was able to create.

Let me know what you think!

Thank you :)


End file.
